Adolphus Krieger
Adolphus Krieger was a mighty Vampire Lord and Blood Knight who belonged to both the von Carstein and Lahmian dynasties. History For more than a thousand years, since the Age of Three Emperors, the vampire Adolphus Krieger has existed in the Old World. He has witnessed the rise and fall of the von Carstein dynasty, but is quite certain that he will succeed where his predecessors failed. To do this, he only needs to possess an artifact of great power, created by the Great Necromancer himself. While still a vampire scion, Adolphus had knowledge of the Prophecies of Nosferato, according to which, a Pale Prince would retrieve the eye of the Great Immortal and start the Age of Blood. Convinced of the authenticity of these words, he plans to raise a massive army of undead, and create the Kingdom of the Night, with himself as its profane prince, and where all humans will be simply cattle, whose sole function is to serve as food to their vampiric masters. Like all vampires, Adolphus has great physical strength and superhuman speed. However, he is not particularly skilled in the necromantic arts, favouring his abilities as a warrior above all else. He also has formidable mental powers, allowing him to dominate the will of others. Wherever he travels, Adolphus is usually accompanied by a group of mortal followers who gather around him, men and women who voluntarily fulfill his desires, hoping that their teacher will also grant them the gift of undeath. The human servant Adolphus trusts most is the hulking Roche, a brutal but cunning man whose amoral nature makes him the perfect vassal. Adolphus was sired by the Countess Gabriella, and would not be alive were it not for her. The Countess taught him how to control his newfound powers. After decades of servitude, he managed to gather the power and knowledge necessary to break the bond between progenitor and scion, becoming his own master. Adolphus was one of the commanders of Mannfred von Carstein during his war against the Empire, and was with him during the final Battle of Hel Fenn, which marked the end of wars after Mannfred fell under the Runefang of Earl Martin of Stirland. Adolphus managed to survive and escape, spending the following decades scouring the world in search of information, knowledge and the necessary means, to become the new leader of the Vampire Counts. Guided by the prophecies of Nosferato, Adolphus is looking for the Eye of Khemri, also known as the Eye of Nagash, an ancient artifact created by the Great Necromancer that will give him the unimaginable power he needs to fulfill his ambitions. The eye of Khemri is a powerful talisman that allows its bearer to control, dominate and rule over all Vampires, regardless of the clan to which they belong. Gotrek & Felix After years of research and studies, separating the truth from simple rumours, Adolphus managed to locate the Eye of Khemri, which was located in Praag. The Vampire travelled to the Kislevite city to seize the object, forcibly if necessary. Alas, its owner had hired a small but powerful group of guards to protect him, a group formed by the warrior-poet Felix Jaeger, the slayers Gotrek Gurnisson and Snorri Nosebiter, the sorcerer Maximilian Schreiber and the noble kislevite, Ulrika Magdova. Adolphus managed to take Ulrika hostage and escaped back to Sylvania. Ulrika's companions swore to pursue Adolphus, forming a strenuous alliance with the Countess Gabriella, who was willing to stop her former scion from gaining control over Sylvania. For all his might, and the possession of the Eye of Khemri, Adolphus Krieger's unlife was ended within Drakenhof Castle, and the jewel of Nagash was destroyed to prevent it from causing further harm. Sources * : Gotrek and Felix: Vampireslayer, by William King * : Retribution, by Steven Savile * : WarCry Card - Adolphus Krieger Category:Blood Knight Category:Lahmian Category:Vampire Count Characters Category:A Category:K Category:Carstein